Recalling the Casualties of Time
by alex-the-demigod
Summary: During a World Meeting, Italy has a flashback to the events that took place in the HetaOni. Will have America, England, Germany and Japan's Pov(memories/flashbacks of HetaOni) Rated T for mentions of lots of blood and a tiny bit of cussing somewhere(and a bit of gore?)
1. Italy's Flashback

**I'm back yay! Sorry for the break, my wrist is better now. I'm going to write angst right now so sorry….this takes place after the events of HetaOni(even though I have no idea how IT FRICKING ENDS) but anyways, Italy has a flashback to the events during a world conference. WARNING VERY SAD AND FOR SOME REASON I THINK THIS MIGHT TRIGGER SOMEONE SO BE CAREFUL. And also, sorry if any quotes I quote aren't accurate. It's hard to find the exact quote, and I only remember the just of it. Sorry in advance. Also I'm making this into a couple of chapters. There will be England, America, Germany, and Japan's memories/flashbacks. After this one will be America's pov. ( Sorry for any grammar mistakes I made that I didn't notice)**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA. I DON'T OWN HETAONI. THE GAME AND ALL OF THE PLOTS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY BELONG TO THE CREATOR OF HETAONI**

"ITALY," Germany yelled. The world conference had started. Everyone was all jumpy, ready to discuss today's problems. Everyone except Italy. Italy was more interested in the cat he had in his arms. "WHY DID YOU BRING A CAT?" Germany yelled louder. "I love her Germany. She's so cuteeeee!" Italy beamed. "At least I didn't bring pasta this time-though that would've been a good idea. World problems make me hungry."

England sipped his tea," Just let him keep the cat in here, it's not like we can convince him otherwise." Germany sighed," Fine. But if you let her down, I'll make you run laps, and I'll keep adding more if you don't case it down."

Italy froze," Wh-what did you say Germany?" Italy thought about what he said. Oh no no no, not that place again. "I said I'll keep adding laps!" Germany shouted.

_Now go, Prussia said softly, or he'll make you do laps. And he'll keep adding to them._

Italy put his hands over his ears, "No, no, no, NO, NO, NO." He remembered their faces. Full of emptiness. Bodies covered in blood. Over and over again they died.

One by one, they died by group, or by themselves.

He saw England, but he looked past him. America held up two fingers and asked him how many fingers he was holding up. He couldn't see America's fingers. His eyes were distant.

He saw Germany his face covered in blood, telling him to run from the monster.

He saw himself, covered in blood, dead and colorless. Then Germany showed up and put a flower in his hands. "Goodbye Italy," he said, with a tear in his eye.

Then, he saw a clock. Not an ordinary clock, however. All the numbers were covered in blood. Each of his friends were lying dead by each number. Italy realized that it wasn't random blood…it was his blood.

He sat in the center of all of his friends, with a cut on his arm and red stains on his shirt. His hands were red from his own blood, because he painted numbers, and placed his friends next to each one, in the order they died…

"ITALY, snap out of it!" Germany shook him. Italy blinked and looked around. All the nations were starring, in concern, at him. "Italy, it's okay. You're here, with us at the world conference. In the meeting room. You're not in the mansion." England spoke softly. Italy looked him dead in the eye," No one is dead?" England shook his head," No. We're all alive."

Italy clutched his shoulders, "I-I'm fine." Germany looked at Italy, "I don't believe you. The meeting will continue next week. Everyone go home and get some rest, please."

Everyone left the room, leaving Germany and Italy. "Germany, I'm sorry for breaking down." Germany put his hand on Italy's shoulder," It's okay. A soldier can break down. He has the right to after everything he has been through."

Italy looked at Germany, with tears already pouring down his cheeks. Germany opened his arms," Come on." Italy hugged him, crying into his shirt. Germany felt a tear come down his cheek as well, as he patted Italy on the back, "There, there, why don't we go get some pasta. It'll make you feel better." Italy nodded, parting from Germany and standing up, "Yeah. Pasta."

With that, Germany decided to give Italy therapy sessions every day, to get rid of those horrid memories. Little did he know, others were having the same problem.

**Let me know if you cried and/or liked it. ~ Alex (PS- sorry if it moved to fast, It's like one am here and I'm kinda crashing from all the Coca Cola I consumed today.)**


	2. America's Dream

**Okay, so this is the second chapter! This is from America's pov, it mainly centers on England and him going blind. This isn't intended to be a pairing chapter. I really don't ship anyone from Hetalia yet actually. But it doesn't bother me if you fan girl about US/UK, because this one is a bit pair-ish. But I intend this to be more brotherly than romantic. Also, I apologize for any inaccurate quotes. I do remember the mood and tone in the quotes, just not the exact words. Correct me on it if I'm wrong I'd appreciate it. Enjoy.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA. I DO NOT OWN HETAONI OR THE PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE GAME IN THIS STORY. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE CREATOR OF HETAONI. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW.**

America closed the door to his house and dropped his keys on the chair next to it. "I can't believe Italy still remembers that. I put it all out of my head already…..I guess he went through more stuff than I did." America spoke to himself as he walked to his room. His footsteps echoed as he walked up the stairs to the second floor.

He stopped in front of his door, "I just hope Italy's okay. I know we've had our differences in the past, but I really do care." He opened the door and closed it behind him. He collapsed on his bed on his back. Man, I shouldn't have played that game all night, he said to himself.

He closed his eyes and just like that, he slipped into a dream.

* * *

England stood in front of the huge monster. His eyes blazed with fury and motivation. "I'll show him. I'll show him that there doesn't have to be one hero." Then, he took out his spell book and battled the monster.

America and Italy got there at the last minute. England radiated with power and hate as he took his last hit. "ENGLAND! NO DON'T! STOP THIS NOW! DON'T DO IT!" America yelled. But it was too late. England said his final spell, and the monster was defeated.

America and Italy stared, astonished. "H-he actually did it." America said. Italy smiled," I knew he could do it! Now let's look for your glasses! Huh? They're not here. I'll go check the next room." Italy left the room, leaving America and England.

America searched for his glasses," Ugh, where did that monster-oh! They're right next to you, England! Why didn't you just pick them up for me?" He asked. England hesitated," Oh. Um."

America froze. "E-England? How many fingers…..am I holding up?" he asked, holding up two fingers.

England stared straight ahead," I'm sorry America…..I can no longer see…"

America stood there, slowly lowering his hand, as tears gradually fell down his cheek. He used too much of his magic…..just because of me. I made him want to prove something to me…..I caused this, he thought.

He couldn't move or speak, all he could do is look at England, and all of the blood on his face and clothes, all the scars from other fights and all the emotions as a tear fell from his cheek to the floor.

* * *

America bolted up from his pillow. He was sweating and his heart was racing. He looked over at his phone on his bedside table. Maybe I should call England and check on him-? No, he though, I should just get up and drink some coffee. He went down to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. As soon as his lips touched the liquid, he felt the caffeine do its thing.

"Ahhh, that's better. I probably shouldn't sleep when something that dramatic happens." America smiled. Then he frowned. Maybe England was having problems with his memories too. If Italy and I are having problems, who's to say nobody else is too? He asked himself. He put the cup down, and ran to the door, grabbing his keys and locking the front door behind him.

America ran as fast as he could, I'll go see what England's doing, he thought.

**Until the next chapter guys, please tell me what you thought peace-Alex (PS, I hope this one is better than the last.)**


	3. England's Apology

**Okay, here's the third chapter. Sorry this came up so late, I got overloaded with other story ideas and I also got overloaded with chores. This one is from England's point of view and mainly focuses on him being blind and America's reaction. Also he comforts America in this one. I don't intend this to be shippy I intend it to be brotherly. But if you wanna ship them I don't mind. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I might make.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA. I DO NOT OWN HETAONI OR THE PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE GAME IN THIS STORY. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE CREATOR OF HETAONI. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW.**

England sat in his favorite chair, drinking tea and reading. As he took a sip or tea, he thought about what had happened during the conference that day. Italy had some sort of flashback of when they went to that haunted house….and according to what he did, it must've been the bad memories (not that there were too many happy ones from that place…..)

Italy had started to say no over and over, covering his ears with his hands. His whole body was shaking and he was rocking back and forth. Eventually he stopped after Germany made him snap out of it, but England could tell he was still scared. "I wonder if he has something wrong with him. Like PTSD or something. Lately he's been eating less, and sometimes he just looks at the ground. Sometimes he's really happy, but then he freezes, like he just remembered something, and then he just loses his happiness and stays quiet. And sometimes Germany looks at him in concern. I wonder if he's had to do what he did today before." England spoke out loud. He shrugged and look another sip of tea and continued reading.

Then again, he could see why he was like that. Italy did see them die more than probably five times. And the others…..maybe there was a possibility they were experiencing something similar.

England sighed and put down his book, finishing his tea and setting it aside. He got up and headed towards his bedroom. Once he was in the room, he took off his shoes and got under the covers.

What about the others though? England thought. Were they still damaged too? What about himself?

He thought for a moment. He wasn't hurt as much as he was back then, physically, mentally he was fine….but he still had a couple of problems. He still remembered when he lost his sight just to prove something to America. He remembered how his voice sounded when he asked how many fingers he was holding up. When England had told him he couldn't see…England could sense he was crying, even if just a little bit.

And even if he wasn't still hurt, he never doubted that America could still be hurt.

Why would I do something that stupid? Even if I killed the monster, it still hurt America. At least in a way that he thought it was probably his fault I went blind.

England was starting to drift off, when suddenly, he heard the doorbell ring

He got up from the bed and walked down stairs to answer the door.

"Oh, hello America. I thought you said you were going to go home and sleep, seeing as you said you were tired from staying up until four am playing video games." England said, after seeing who it was.

"I did. And I did take a nap. But…" America looked down at the ground. England raised his eyebrows, "But what?"

America looked at a bush beside him, "I thought since Italy was having problems from those….you know, memories, I thought I'd check on you. To make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. But what about you?" England asked, looking at America, who couldn't seem to meet his eyes.

"Me? I-I'm fine. Really, "America answered, still looking at the bush.

"Obviously not. You're trying not to look at me and you have that look on your face." England spoke. America didn't respond and just looked at him. England sighed," Come on. Come inside and we can talk."

England opened the door wider and let America in. He shut the door behind him and followed him to the couch.

"So," England said sitting down beside him," Spill."

* * *

"And so that's when I had a dream…..about you losing your sight. I woke up afterwards and decided to check on you,"America finished.

England took and deep breath and let it out, "America, you know it's not your fault. It was mine. I was stupid and I wasn't thinking properly."

America stiffened," But I was the reason you did it." He started to tear up a bit.

England countered, "America. You didn't do anything. It was my fault. You were not the reason I did it. It was my anger that made me do it. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

America sat for a minute, then he hugged England," You know I still love you as a brother right? I want you to know that. You're still my big brother, even if I'm not your colony anymore."

England sighed and hugged him back, "And you're still my little brother. And I am truly sorry for all the times I've hurt you. Do you forgive me?"

America nodded, breaking the hug, "Of course." He looked around," I'm glad no one saw me. If they did they'd think I'm a cry baby or something."

England laughed," I won't tell."

America smiled and jumped up, "Now that crying and hugging time is over, how about we go out and eat something? It's almost six pm and I'm starving."

England sighed and got up, grabbing another pair of shoes (since he left his other ones upstairs)"Fine, but we have to go to an actual restaurant, not a fast food place," he answered as they walked out the door.

"Aww, okay. Fine, "America answered, as England locked the door behind them.

And so, they both walked off, together, not fighting but laughing as friends should.

Even though they're happy, however, some other countries are still trying to get over the memories they gained from that mansion. Especially one in particular, who experienced the most gore and blood, next to Italy. And his name is Japan.

**That's all for this chapter people! I'll have Japan's chapter uploaded as soon as I can! Until next time-Alex**


	4. Japan Relives the Past(part one)

**Okay, sorry for the long wait, I left for Oklahoma a couple days ago and I've been working since then. This one is Japan's POV. I've decided that his is going to be separated into two parts, because if you've played HetaOni, you played as Japan most of the time, and that's bound to leave a few memories in his case. Sorry for any grammatical errors.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA. I DO NOT OWN HETAONI OR THE PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE GAME IN THIS STORY. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE CREATOR OF HETAONI. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW.**

Japan sat at his desk, reading through his emails, when he stumbled across one from Germany. He opened it and read it silently, hands folded with his head resting on top of them.

_Japan,_

_You asked me to give you updates on how Italy was doing before we left the meeting, so I will give you one right now. Italy has a ton of memories buried under all his happy ones, and I could imagine that he buried them for a reason. We do know that he did see us die more than once and faced the most terrible things. I think this will take longer than I expected, due to all the buried feelings._

_But Italy did mention something about you. He said I need to check on you too. He said that you might have the exact same problem as he does because you were the one who did most of the fighting and saw all those past and future memories. Please, when you read this, call me and tell me if there is anything wrong or anything you want to let out. _

_Germany_

Japan blinked and tilted his head, "Why would Italy-san say that? I'm completely fine….well, almost."

He kept looking through the emails and spotted one from England.

"Hmm, I wonder what England-san wants," he spoke to himself as he opened the email and read it.

_Japan,_

_Hello! I hope you're having a good afternoon! Listen, America just came over a couple hours ago and confessed he remembered some things from that mansion, and to be honest I have been reliving them too. Anyways, he cried and it looked like all of those feelings had been bottled up._

_Getting to the main point, I wanted to check on you and see if you were okay. I mean, you experienced the most fighting and flashbacks and things of that nature next to Italy. _

_If you need someone to talk to I'm free, or if you don't want to talk to me I'm sure Germany is free. Just, try and vent Japan, okay? Don't act like you can't break down in tears. Every soldier has that right. Especially you._

_England_

Japan got up out of his computer chair, "I'm fine. I don't need to vent….right? Am I mistaken? Do I have feelings bottled up like Italy..? No, it's not possible. I've already gotten over those memories."

He walked over to his closet and opened it. He went to the back of the closet and pulled out his old sword. He pulled it out of the hilt and looked at the once shiny blade. He had never gotten to clean it, so it was covered with dried blood at the edges and some had stained the hilt.

Of course he used a new sword now, in an effort to push the past out of his mind, but he forgot about this one. The one that saved his life so many times in that mansion.

He shook his head and put it back in the hilt. He placed it back in the closet," No, it's best not to think of that place right now."

He closed the closet and stretched, "Maybe I should lie down for a little while." He yawned, walking to his bed.

Japan got under the covers and drifted off into a dream. But it was not a happy dream.

**Okay, I'll get back on later and type up part two of this. Oh and by the way I changed a minor detail in the first chapter. Originally Germany said the meeting would continue the next day. Then I realized that I had been writing like they were in their own countries, which doesn't make sense. So I changed it to where the meeting is the next week and not the next day. **

**Anyways, for now I need to get off and get back to work. See ya in a few hours!-Alex**


	5. Japan Relives the Past(part two)

**I'm back! Wow, two updates in one day huh? Anyways, this is the continuation of Japan's memories/dream. Anyways I want to say some things before I begin. **

**First off, Germany's (after this chapter) is going to be the last one to relive the past and what not. IF you would like me to write others, I'd be glad to write them. If you aren't reading this you won't get the chance to request anything so yeah, you'd better be reading this if you want me to continue with this story past Germany's POV**

**Second, I want to do a little contest. I'm going to (or already have) set up a poll on my profile. You can vote for your favorite Hetalia pairing. And whichever pair wins gets a fanfic with romance in it. And if you insist an implied lemon. IMPLIED not descriptive smut. I can't write smut yet peoples. **

**Okay, here's the story. I hope you read the above if you want a pairing fic or more of this story. Enjoy the chapter!**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA. I DO NOT OWN HETAONI OR THE PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE GAME IN THIS STORY. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE CREATOR OF HETAONI. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW.**

**Oh and by the way, for his dream I just kinda put a mix of things he saw himself, things someone playing the game saw, and things that happened, but not the way I wrote it. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. **

Japan felt himself laying on his back on a cold, hard floor. He sat up and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a room with a fireplace, a bed, a table and a few bookshelves. Suddenly, he heard a clock ticking.

He looked over at an old clock. It had blood red numbers and was ticking rather loudly. The hands kept spinning while it ticked, never landing on any hour. Time was broken here.

Suddenly he heard a soft sigh. He got up and turned around and saw Italy. His hands were bloody and he was crying.

Italy held out his hand towards Japan, "I'll try again. I'm sorry you didn't make it out alive this time. I'll fix it. I promise." Then he disappeared.

Japan turned and found himself in another room. He was looking at Germany, who had his foot trapped on something, as a monster approached him.

The monster killed him in one strike and turned to Japan. The monster stared into his eyes and smiled creepily.

Then he saw Romano on the floor, clutching his heart. His eyes widened and he started shouting. Next he saw Italy, dead on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him as the others looked over him.

The scene changed and he saw Italy surrounded by flowers and Germany standing over him, on the verge of tears as he spoke words Japan couldn't make out.

Japan tried to turn and run somewhere else, "No, please. Don't make me remember this," he pleaded. But instead of running away from the bloodshed, he saw himself, covered in blood.

Japan shook his head and blinked. Instead of himself covered in blood, he saw everyone else covered in blood. Then he saw the monster, smirking as it reached for him

He swung his sword at the monster, but it just went right through him. He backed away in fear as it advanced on him.

Just before it killed him, the dream switched and he was looking at Italy.

"You and I have a connection Japan. I can travel back in time, but you can see all the pasts and futures I make." he said to Japan.

Before Japan could respond, his dream switched again. This time he was looking at the monster. But instead of it being alive, it was dead.

He looked down at his own hands and saw blood. Then, the monster opened its eyes and got back up.

"No. I killed you. You _can't_ be alive again." Japan said under his breath. "Who said I was the same monster?" It said back, smirking.

Japan then ran the other direction. He came into a room and locked the door behind him, panting hard from both exhaustion and fear.

He sighed," That was close. But, where am I?" He spoke aloud. He looked around and then found something terrifying.

He saw blood painted numbers from one to twelve arranged in a circle in order. But what was worse was he saw his friends and himself, dead, with their names and bodies next to each number, except for one number.

Italy sat in the center of the circle, crying. His clothes were as bloody as the rest, but he had more dried blood on his clothes than the others. He cursed to himself.

"Why? Why did all of them have to die…..?What did they ever do to deserve this? What did I ever do to deserve this? WHY?" He shouted at the ground.

Japan took a step backwards in fear. There was so much blood…..so much blood and tears…

Italy stopped shouting, and turned to Japan, tears still streaming down his cheeks," Japan, wake up. Please. Please wake up. WAKE UP!"

* * *

Japan bolted up from his bed, panting. "Japan, Why were you crying and sweating and clutching the sheeting in your sleep?" Someone asked. Japan turned to his right and saw Italy.

"O-oh. Italy-san. What are you doing here?" Japan asked, trying to dry his eyes and face.

"I came to check up on you and see if you wanted to hang out! Germany thought that maybe a day out with friends could make me happy!" Italy answered, almost jumping up and down in excitement.

Japan sighed, "Oh. Okay, I will go." Italy looked at him in concern, "Japan, are you alright? You seem…..sad."

Japan rubbed his arm, "O-oh I'm fine. I just had a bad nightmare….that is all."

Italy kept pushing for more information, "What was it about?" Japan just stared down at his sheets.

Italy frowned, "It was about the mansion, wasn't it?"

Japan looked at him in shock, "H-how did you know?"

Italy kept frowning," Everyone's been remembering what happened there lately. And I kind of thought…well that maybe you had a dream about it. After all, we both shared something in common. Like a connection. I could travel in time, and you could see the past and future's I made."

Japan gave him a blank stare. "Japan, you know it's okay to cry, right?" Italy smiled, "If you want to, I won't tell Germany or anyone else."

Japan started to tear up, still keeping the blank stare. "Japan….do you need a hug?" Italy asked.

Japan nodded, "I would like one, yes please."

Italy gave him a hug and let him cry silently on his shoulder. "It's okay Japan. Maybe after you're done venting, we can go out with Germany and go eat some sushi. Does that sound good?" Italy asked.

Japan broke the hug and wiped his eyes, "Yes. We can do that. And you won't tell anyone I cried right?" Italy smiled, "Yep. I won't tell anyone you cried or showed emotion at all. Now, how about that sushi? Germany's at the front door waiting."

Japan smiled softly, "Yes. Let's go now."

And so the three friends went and got food together. Italy didn't tell anyone about Japan venting, and Japan felt better. He also felt like he had someone he could talk to if things get sad.

Little did they know, however, their strict German friend needed venting too. Because just after they went out for sushi and they all went home, his memories trickled back from being buried.

**I'll work on Germany's Pov in a couple of days. That's all for now peoples!-Alex**


	6. Germany's Solution

**Here's the last chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed this story! Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR ITS CHARACTERS! THEY ALL BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HETALIA. I DO NOT OWN HETAONI OR THE PLOTS MENTIONED FROM THE GAME IN THIS STORY. THEY ALL BELONG TO THE CREATOR OF HETAONI. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THE STORY BELOW.**

Germany sighed as he got under the covers of his bed, "I hope Italy's doing alright. The last he talked about this morning was me dying…" Germany turned on his alarm clock, and the put his head on his pillow, "I just hope he doesn't have any nightmares."

He thought to himself, what did he remember from that mansion?

Well, I died once, he listed, I saw Japan fight a lot, and…I saw Italy die.

Germany started to tear up as he remembered seeing his friend surrounded blood, then by flowers.

He shook his head and refused to let the tears out, "No, I already got over it. Italy's alive and well, I shouldn't be remembering when he was dead," he spoke out loud.

He closed his eyes and relaxed. What a stressful day, he thought to himself as he drifted off, I'm really tired…

His phone rang when he was about to slip into a deep sleep. Growling, he picked it up, "Yes, what is it Italy?"

Italy sounded shaken, "Germany….I-I had another dream…could you come over?"

Germany sighed and sat up, "Was it that bad?" Italy sniffed. Oh crap, Germany thought, he's crying. This must've been a bad dream.

"I-yeah. It was really bad." Italy spoke.

Germany got up and started to put on his clothes and shoes, "I'll be over in ten minutes. And I'll stay the night if needed." He said to Italy.

"Thank you Germany, "Italy said and then hung up. Germany put the phone in his pocket and finished getting dressed.

He walked out the door, locking it behind him, and headed over to Italy's house.

Once he got there, Italy opened the door before he could even ring the doorbell.

Germany looked at Italy's face, immediately feeling bad for snapping a bit when he answered the phone earlier.

Italy's eyes were red from crying, and his hair was messy. His skin was slightly wet from sweat, so his tank top stuck to his body.

Italy hugged Germany, "It was really horrible Germany." Germany looked down at his friend, and patted him on the back, "Its okay. Why don't we talk about it inside?"

Italy let go of him and lead him inside. Germany shut the door behind him and followed him to the couch, where Italy sat down, staring at the ground and his feet.

Germany sat next to him, slouching with his arms on his knees, "What was the dream about?"

Italy sighed, "You died….except instead of you dying with someone…..you died trying to save me."

Germany looked at him, "You know….Italy….I'm still having trouble forgetting too."

Italy sat up and looked at Germany, tears falling down his face, "Really? About what?"

Germany held back tears as he spoke, "You….dying…..and everything really."

Germany let a tear slip out and fall down his cheek as he looked away from his friend.

Suddenly, Germany felt himself being pulled into a hug by Italy. He was shocked at first, but then he accepted the hug.

"Let's cry together, maybe it'll make us feel better," Italy sobbed into the German's shirt.

Germany let a few tears go, but before he could lose control, he patted Italy's back, "You know, I'll always be here for you. You'll always be my friend and I won't let anything happen to our friendship."

Italy rubbed his eyes, "R-really?" he asked, sniffing. Germany smiled, "Of course. Now why don't we go out and have a drink? We can have some pasta to, if you want."

Italy smiled, and jumped, up, "YAY! Let's go Germany!" Italy cheered. "WAIT. Get dressed first! You don't want to go out in your briefs and night shirt do you?" Germany pointed at the Italians clothes.

Italy looked down at his clothing and laughed, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Be right back!" He said, and ran upstairs to his room to change.

Germany smiled to himself, Maybe all I have to do to make him forget the Mansion, is replace those memories with good ones, he thought.

And so, the rest of the night was filled with pasta and wine. But most importantly, they had fun- even though they got very drunk and got kicked out of three bars that night.

* * *

The next morning, they both woke up on Italy's couch, surrounded by toilet paper and for some reason scones. They both groaned and looked at each other, holding their heads. "Damn, I have a bad headache. Just how much did we drink last night?" Germany rubbed his head. Italy shrugged, "I don't know. But I do remember us taking a bunch of balloons and blowing them up. Then we threw them at the world map in my bedroom for some reason."

Germany and Italy both looked at each other, then they busted out laughing.

Maybe all they needed was a good memory to replace the bad ones after all.

And so, they both decided to make happier memories from then on, to help them both forget about the Mansion.

**That's the end guys! Tell me what you thought of the whole story in the reviews!-Alex**


End file.
